Once More Without You
by princessg101
Summary: Immediately following the midseason finale. Sam and Dean have been arrested and Cas is alone once again. He has to find them, him, aware of every hour that slips by. A story for the 12x09 promo.


Once More Without You

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope everyone had a great holiday season. 2016 is finally over! So I wrote this in honour of 12x09 promo, I'm basing this off the extended version so check that out. This continues from Flash of Light and Not Without Me. ENJOY R &R PLZ!**

If Castiel had assumed he could feel no lower than he had after Dean's 'death' and Sam's subsequent kidnapping, he would know now that he was utterly wrong. "Can't catch a break can you Cassie," Crowley had said. Upon discovering the Winchesters were missing, he'd gone to the King of Hell for any information and nearly smote him for just up and disappearing. His anger faded quickly and was replaced with dread and an empty hollow feeling that he'd only felt once before and loathed its reappearance. He didn't even realise when he'd started muttering 'not again' over and over until Crowley held his shoulder. "You'll find them." It was closest he had ever seen the demon come to sincerity not that it helped. He barely had a portion of grace, an angel with all the potency of a street magician.

 _Just a baby in a trench coat_

Dean… "We don't even know what happened," Cas said at last.

"They were with the president of the United States," Crowley reminded him. "I'll put some feelers out."

"Thank you," Cas said distractedly as if the boys were going to appear at any moment. Crowley looked like he wanted to say something else but for the first time ever, simply shut his mouth and took off.

*DC*

 _A funny story out of Washington today, the president's car broke down in while he was heading to a speaking engagement. The Commander-in-Chief was waylaid at a local motel while his car was repaired but they got him back on the road as soon as possible. I guess that goes to show you, even presidents can have a bad day._

Castiel shut off the TV, plunging the room into darkness. All the lights in the Bunker were shut off and the place felt as haunted as he did. He moved to the library area and sat down at one of the tables. Flicking on the lamp, he pulled out his cellphone and called Dean for very possibly the one hundredth time. He waited for every ring to pass and he got the voicemail.

 _This is Dr. Victor Von Frankenstein, leave a message_

"Dean I realize by now that you don't have your phone. I honestly don't know why I keep calling. I just need to know that you're okay. You said we had to be a two-way street, we don't go anywhere without each other. I guess we were pretty bad at that. I -" he swallowed thickly, "I miss you. I still need you, damn it Dean I -" the recording cut out and Cas put the phone down, burying his face in his hands.

*DC*

It had been over a month and there was still no news of what happened to them. Crowley was keeping in contact with Billie in the event that they died but nothing on that front either. None of the King of Hell's contacts had any idea what became of Sam and Dean and whoever had them, it was well beyond their paygrade to find out. Of course he had to seek out Mary and tell her what happened but the matriarch was oddly forgiving of the angel. She truly believed that they would find her boys even though neither of them knew how to track them down. "Come on Castiel, you mustn't lose hope," she tried to encourage him. They were at a bar, another unsuccessful lead honoured with a drink. His heightened senses could pick up the scents of the place separately and together. Cigarettes, various types of alcohol, sweat, and each individual in the establishment mingling together. He could distinctly make out the smell of beer and whiskey, Dean's favourites and recalled how the hunter would always have a faint musk of that mixed scent clinging to his clothes because of his time in places like these. "We will find them Cas," Mary tried again. "They've only been gone -"

"Six weeks, two days, and ten hours," he said automatically.

Mary looked down at her drink. "Castiel I know…about everything. We will bring them back."

"I truly wish I had your conviction Mary," Cas said but then her words fully registered and he looked at her stunned. "You know?"

"You weren't quiet in the car," she smiled. "I don't mind, I always told Dean that angels were watching over him and now one is, literally."

"A rather poor excuse for an angel as of late," Cas murmured.

"I don't think so," Mary disagreed but Cas still looked downtrodden. "We'll find them Castiel, you and me." She brushed her fingers through his hair and Can gave her a faint smile. He had to believe her. Once more he was without his hunter and the only direction he had was whatever one that would lead him back to Dean, it was only a matter of time. His eyes moved over to clock over the bar as it signalled another hour had gone by, six weeks, two days, and eleven hours.


End file.
